The Fifth Guardian: Rewritten
by heath 999
Summary: When the Digital World was made, four Guardians were created to protect it. In the end, it wasn't enough, so a legend was made for a fifth, called digidestined. Two were failures, now it comes to the third. ON HOLD DUE TO REWRITE AGAIN!
1. Past Mistakes and The Legend

The Fifth Guardian: Prologue

A/N: After reading back on my stories, I realized how painful this series was for me to read. So I decided to go and try another shot at it. Please review.

(): Change of POV

Change of scene

Disclaimer: Don't own anything for Digimon except my characters and ideas.

Digimon Emperor: So… You decided you suck.

Me: (hits him with frying pan) I didn't say that… I just decided to give another shot at it.

Digimon Emperor: (hits me with whip) Don't hit me, I'M YOUR RULER!

Me: (in same voice) Don't make me send you back to Ken's Luver!

DE: (shuts up)

Ken: Also… You know you're lying about coming back because you not only suck, it's because…

Me: (hits him upside the head) SHUT IT!

Ken: (shuts up)

Me: Thank you; review please!

(General POV)

There is a legend…

There is a legend that has been around since the start of the digital world.

In the beginning, four Digital Guardians protected the world, each protecting their own area.

And peace reigned.

For years it was quiet and peaceful, digimon took advantage of the peace and quietness to build their own villages and lives.

Some stayed in villages, living their lives till reconfiguration so they can be reborn and start all over again.

Some lived alone, fighting for territories and growing bigger and stronger as their lives continued until something bigger and stronger came along and destroyed them.

So they too, can be reconfigured.

A never-ending cycle.

The guardians never interfered, seeing peace reign over the world.

It was a shock when the first evil came.

Small disputes rose, and territories that were won and lost in battles now became wars. Digimon became restless, wanting more than they had.

The Four Guardian's tried their best to control the chaos, but shortly, they fell from the task, overwhelmed beyond their limitations.

They decided to choose, and so the legend was made.

And these words rang across the world:

Henceforth:

There shall be a protector…

A fifth guardian…

A guardian, that when the darkness of the digiworld reaches its peak, the guardian shall step forward.

The person who shall go and keep the threats of darkness at bay, no matter what the risk.

This darkness shall tremble in fear, and an ultimate Armageddon shall arise in which only one side should survive.

The powers of the fifth guardian will be the same as the other guardians, bounded by it's limitations, but allowed to wander the Digital world freely, to protect the world it was assigned to.

That is how the legend goes.

Then came the debate amongst the guardians on who shall take this position.

Digimon were immediately vetoed, the thought of the digimon that seemed to be causing the problem to solve the problem seemed impossible.

The discussion went to the borders of the world…

And then beyond.

Then, in the decree after the legend of the fifth guardian arose, it was decided.

Children, from a planet called Earth, would be chosen to protect both worlds if need be, but at least the digital world.

Why children, you ask?

Children are innocent, understanding. They have more of a grasp of the world than most adults. They understand and believe more than more adults do that is unimaginable.

Of course, the guardians never thought that would make them more vulnerable to corruption.

They realized, very quickly, it should be added. That a child alone couldn't hold off these digimon, that they weren't powerful enough, even with the powers of the guardian flowing through their veins.

A digimon must be chosen as a protector of this child.

Debate rose, and it continued for days as the conflict continued among them, the guardians searching for the perfect digimon, the one who hasn't been corrupted by the evil plaguing the world.

A vaccine was found, a Bearmon that was just reconfigured and digivolved a short time ago at Primary Village.

A human was found next, a young, innocent boy who, once told of his task, jumped eagerly into it.

Maybe too eagerly.

He was too young, too naïve, and at the end, the task was too great for one human and one digimon alone.

His digimon fell in a day, him falling very shortly afterwards, dying at the hands of an enemy who seemed to not be defeated.

The guardians, horrified and ashamed of what they had done, swore it would never happen again.

They erased any trace of this child, from memory and from computers. Having no way to bring him back into the real world and back to the life he had once known.

Instead, they did the second best thing they could do…

They managed to reconfigure him.

He came back, part human and part digimon.

His name from then on:

Gennai.

Chaos spread over the digital world, and with the discovery of this child. All barriers that were held between the two worlds of human and digital became fragile, a shard of glass that can easily be shattered.

The guardians found control of the situation slipping out of their grasp quickly, but were afraid of the consequences of another disaster.

The solution came quickly, but with heavy consequences.

The barrier was shattered, and digimon attacked the real world, battling over six continents with six children watching everything that unfolded in one night.

The world was almost destroyed in one night, as rampaging digimon attacked each other and the world around it in a conquest for power.

The four guardians finally managed to stop them, but only after WWIII seemed to have wrecked havoc upon the planet that they were so desperately trying to save.

The answer they were rushing to find, found them with a heavy slap in the face.

They chose the six children, the witnesses to such a horrific event. With limits imposed upon them.

Thus, the crests and tags were born.

The digivices were always used, as a key of sorts to help unlock the chosen's digimon powers to digivolve.

The crests, each with the six traits: Hope, Light, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, and Loyalty. Each representing what the chosen child had as their strongest trait, were given as another imposing to the children, making sure that they aren't given too much too quickly.

The battles were long and arduous, the children sometimes missing for weeks in the real world as they fought the evil that plagued both worlds.

At the end, triumphant, but exhausted, they were given their leave to the real world.

Except one, the new fifth guardian.

It was chosen as the child of Light, the one who seemed to have the most light in his soul, but as it was soon found out, also the most darkness.

The most trusting always fall the fastest.

No one knew the evil plans of the Gotsumon that was his partner, and that he would help him to the path that would bring the most dangerous digimon ever known into existence.

They lived in a Gotsumon village, and the lies that the partner told the Child of Light was ones that would change the tide for the worst.

The lies consisted of the evil and corruption in the world, the use of the guardians of light and protectors of the world were out for abuse and power.

The Child of Light, already overworked and angry about the series of events that has kept him from his family for so long…

Fell into these lies, and into the darkness that followed.

The two gained followers, and soon they had enough power to form an army.

The Gotsumon digivolved, into one of the most powerful and feared digimon ever known in the world…

Apocalymon.

His right-hand man, a Gabumon, followed in his new master's footsteps, upon the urging of the child of Light…

He became the second most-feared digimon in the world…

Piedmon.

The spiral of events tumbled lower and lower, as more minions and beings joined the evil cause, out to destroy the work that the four guardians and digidestined worked so hard to get.

They started to succeed…

And thus, the Dark Masters were born.

The guardians, in desperation, did the only thing at the time they could do….

They banished the now useless puppet of the Dark Masters, and the damage became twofold.

With the guardian gone, the Dark Masters had no restrictions in the Digital World to stop them, and they took full advantage of it.

Giving birth to another digimon that threw the world into more chaos… Encouraging digimon to grow up dark and hostile.

Millennium was born.

The time dimension was thrown, destroying the synchronization of the two worlds that were in perfect balance of each other, and weakening the barrier between the two worlds even further.

The guardian's seemed to wake up at that point, getting the reality check that they so desperately needed.

D.N.A. digivolving, never used before, seemed to have come in full force with the birth of these new digimon.

In desperation, the guardians used their powers to block such a phenomenon. Then they decided to do what needed to be done so long ago…

Find new digidestined.

And amongst them, a new guardian has to be born.

Thus, where the tale begins.

TBC…

A/N: Please review.


	2. The servant to the Gods

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 1

A/N: A moment of silence for all of the people going through, and went through Hurricane Katrina. Even though it's not my right to say, I think it was the worst handled disaster we've ever had, and we should give them what we can now. My thoughts and prayers are with you. Please review.

Disclaimer: Why do they make you do these pointless things?

Ken: Just to make your life miserable. Why are we here?

Me: Because you're my muses, get over it.

Ken: death glare I'm not even part of this story!

Me: Yes you are…

Ken: No I'm not...

Me: Yes…

Ken: No…

Wormmon: (reading notes) Yes…

Ken: N- I am?

Me: Yeah… But not for a while… (huggles Wormmon) Thanks, buddy.

Wormmon: Anytime… Please review, everyone!

Me: Note…. I will write other stories… This is kinda going to be a pull myself out of retirement and warm myself back up kind of thing. It will be good! (cracks knuckles) And without further ado…

(General POV)

In a plain that isn't part of the digital world… But somehow is, four guardians reside, the ones who decide the fate of two worlds upon fate and pure luck.

As people call it: The blind leading the blind.

A man sits at the edge of the rocky platform, listening in on the debate among the guardians that could last for years…

Which, he thinks impatiently, they don't have time for.

Gennai, the one so young and innocent and naïve when he first came to the digiworld, is now so different that his parents wouldn't even recognize him if they remembered him.

He is now middle-aged, with brown hair and eyes. His hair pulled back into a ponytail and spiky as he looks at the guardians in dismay.

The time balance has affected him also, making him grow at a faster and older rate compared to the children on Earth.

"We need a new group of digidestined, the situation has gone far out of our control." Azulongmon says, a pleading note in his voice as he looks upon the damage in the digital world.

"It took you this long to figure this out!" Gennai snaps, for once losing it among the guardians who helped him more times than he can count, and that he can remember. He feels frustrated by the lack of action, the lack of initiative to this ticking time bomb that is now in the digital world, just waiting to explode.

Zhuqiaomon glares daggers at Gennai, spreading it's fire-colored wings to full length, making it look like a phoenix from hell, and making Gennai take a step back. "You're overstepping your boundaries, half-breed." It hisses in contempt, ready to attack Gennai at any time. "You know you're only a servant among the gods. Never forget your position."

Gennai sighs in aggravation, knowing that Zhuqiaomon's hatred towards humans is one of the main reasons that the digidestined have not yet been chosen this time. He takes another step back, bowing an apology. "I overstepped my boundaries, and I apologize." He speaks softly, submitting to the guardians who he has worked for ever since his death so long ago.

"Enough of this," rumbles Baihumon, quieting the whole group, and somehow easing the tension a little in the air. "Gennai... You know your place here. To be a messenger, your opinion is allowed, but not during crises like this one. We also disapprove you going into fights with us. Remember your place, you're a messenger, not much more." Gennai nods and bows his head at the words as Azulongmon gives him a look of pity and apology. Baihumon continues: "right now, we need to focus on now and not what happened in the past."

"Aye, the fragileness of the barrier between the two worlds is alarming, and is getting worse by the moment. We need to choose." Ebonwunmon says, bringing the topic that got this meeting and heavy debate started back to its focus.

"I still don't understand why we need to protect these… Humans." Zhuqiaomon says, spitting the last word out as if it's a curse. "They've never done anything for us, and they're a threat and a menace to society, in both worlds."

Gennai rubs the bridge of his nose, trying to stop an impending headache. He's known since his rebirth that he was half-human, half-digimon, and sometimes he wonders why they sent him back if there was so much hatred for humans at least with one guardian. "We've seen what humans have done it the past to hel-"

"HELP! HELP!" Zhuqiaomon roars, trembling with rage. "These humans so far have made the situation far worse! Look at what's been happening lately! We should have no humans here helping us!"

Gennai opens his mouth for a sharp reply; enough for him to at least get rebuked again, or even worse, get reconfigured because of Zhuqiaomon's hatred towards him and humans in general.

"Gennai" Azulongmon says, looking at the messenger with a sharp look and a warning note in his voice, "don't do something you will regret later." Then it turns back to the words that Zhuqiaomon said so hotly. "They have done more than we ask, we made more mistakes than they have." It adds, ignoring Zhuqiaomon's death glare.

Ebonwunmon steps forward a bit, bringing itself to the attention of the others. "I think we all agree that something needs to be done, and it needs to be done soon. It is also agreed that we choose humans for the task," it pauses, hearing rumbled agreements with two others except the one who probably will never agree to this condition of humans helping them. "The question is, how do we do this? The barrier between the worlds is fragile enough so it could happen at any-"

"Wait…" Baihumon says, as if in disbelief. "It already has been broken."

The soft-spoken words, was like a bomb going off in the dimension the dwelled in. A moment of complete silence, then…

"WHAT!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"WHEN!"

"Silence… Just a few minutes ago." Baihumon says, looking at a portal image that allows them to view the two worlds they sworn to protect. "Two digieggs, sent to a place called: Odaiba, Japan," he adds in disbelief.

"… Digieggs…?" Azulongmon asks in shock, not fully comprehending. "Why that…? Digimon always get reconfigured and sent to Primary Village. Why are they being sent to Earth…?"

"Maybe because of the rift between the two worlds…? And the fact that there's so much damage to the digital world that they're sent to the other world to hatch…?" Ebonwunmon says, in deep thought.

"It doesn't matter, the question we ask now: how do we deal with it?" Baihumon asks.

"We can't deal with fate, not with a long shot. Maybe it's fate that brings these eggs to the other world. For this, we shall leave them there, and see what happens. Maybe even find the answer we've been so desperately looking for with this rising problem." Ebonwumon says thoughtfully.

"Yes," Azulongmon says regretfully, in deep sorrow for the damage to the world that is about to happen. "I think that will solve everything. Lets wait and see."

Gennai, listening to this debate, bites his tongue, not wanting to anger them. He thinks about the dangers and the stupidity of this decision, but decides not to comment.

After all, he is only a servant to the gods.

TBC...

A/N: More to be added in a week, the action will take place then. Until next week, please review.


	3. The Dawn of the Chosen Ones

The Fifth Guardian Rewritten: Chapter 2

A/N: It was short because I wanted to add impact. There were points in the chapter that are vital to the rest of the story. Sheesh… I also write short chapters, and people like my muses. Also, a note: Zhuqiaomon always hated humans; he's the one who sent the Divas to Earth in Season three. Please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, ever. :P

Ken: You know… You don't have to be defensive.

Me: All I'm saying is that it was short for a reason. I would've added more, but I wanted to have people see what the guardians and Gennai were like, and the relationship between them.

DE: KILL THE REVIEWERS!

Me: Okay… That's the sign I need to chill.

Wormmon: (nuzzles me)

Me: (huggles him) Thanks…. smiles Review everyone.

DE: KILL THE REVIEWERS! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs out of the house laughing like a maniac)

Me: … Meh… Don't need him yet, anyway. He can go back to Ken's Luver.

Ken: Um… You don't think he would actually go out and kill the reviewers…?

Me: CRAP! (runs out of house, still carrying Wormmon)

Ken: Maybe I should help… long pause Nah…

(General POV)

The humming of two computers in the city of Odaiba Japan is all that is heard in these two quiet, peaceful apartments.

A little girl with brown hair and brown eyes is staring wide-eyed at the family's computer. A whistle in her mouth falls to her chest as her mouth drops open…

At the other apartment, another girl, older, and with brown hair and hazel eyes rolls over in her bed, hearing her computer turn on by itself and start to bring out the digiegg…

A boy enters, with hair sticking all over the place, jaw dropping in shock as he sees the digiegg coming out of the family's computer, watching with his younger sister…

The older girl wakes up, rubbing her eyes and watching in disbelief as her own digiegg comes out of her own computer in shock…

And so it…

Begins.

(Sara's POV)

I roll over slowly, waking up after a long night of lack of sleep and nightmares, wondering about the dream of the egg coming out of the computer.

I know it was a dream, but…

It just… Seemed so real.

I hear the slamming of the front door, meaning that my parents have left for the day for work at their busy jobs as sales representatives for the big Japanese company they work for.

I sit up and stretch, my eyes scanning over my room full of anime posters and action/adventure games to skid to a halt at my desk.

My jaw drops in shock at the sight of an egg sitting on my desk.

I shake my head in disbelief, in denial but somehow knowing that it's the same egg from my dream as I stand up and slowly approach it, hand out, afraid that it might explode or something any second.

Smooth, but hard surface meets my fingers, actually feeling like an egg. I take a deep breath and let it out, a bit in relief, a bit in shock.

So it is real.

I study it, my eyes going over the egg slowly, taking everything in as I realize that what I thought was a dream actually happened. The colors are what hit me most with the egg, the rest being nothing special. It's black, white and orange, stripes running across it, the colors of a tiger as it suddenly shakes under my fingers and I jerk my hand back in surprise and fear.

I back away quickly; shocked as the egg hatches and a little orange fuzz ball with only eyes, ears, mouth, and all head comes hatching out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, stumbling back in fear and shock until I hit the edge of the bed and fall on it.

The fuzz ball blinks at me, hopping down from the desk with a surprisingly soft landing, hopping towards me until it hops at my feet, giving me a puppy-dog look with it's golden eyes.

I take a slow, deep breath, reaching down cautiously as if I'm afraid it will jump up and bite me as I pick it up. It's surprisingly soft and warm as it nuzzles against my chest, my arms going gently around it as I smile.

The static noises coming from my computer interrupt the moment, and I look up, blinking in surprise as the computer short circuits…

And suddenly, the fuzz ball in my lap weighs a lot more.

I almost drop it in surprise as I look down now at the medium cat-size tiger colored… Animal in my lap.

"Um…" I say in shock, not really knowing what else to say.

"Hello…" It says in light male voice as I crash backwards onto my bed, now overwhelmed in shock.

He (I think) now walks over to me, on all fours, like a cat would. "Are you okay…?" He asks, blinking at me as if I'm nuts.

I wonder if I am nuts.

I slowly sit up, taking him in my arms and setting him next to me on my bed. "What are you…?" I ask, hoping for some answers.

"I'm a digimon!" He says enthusiastically, and I wondered if he could bounce right now he would.

"Okay…" I say, trying to make my overwhelmed and overworked brain to process this. "And…?"

"And I'm from the Digital World!" He says more enthusiastically, and I can tell he's trying to be helpful.

I rub the bridge of my nose, trying to absorb this without getting a headache. "Okay… That was helpful…"

"Isn't it!" He says with enthusiasm, not noticing my sarcasm. "My name is: Ritorumon! It means little!"

I nod, pretending I understand, baffled inwardly.

"I'm hungry! Lets get some food!" He says, jumping down and already at my closed door even before I can get up.

I chuckle in amusement as I walk over and stroke his head, opening the door. "Demanding thing, aren't you…?" I ask affectionately, already getting attached to this… Digimon.

"I am when it comes to food!" He says, jumping up on the counter as I grab the loaf of bread from the bread drawer and peanut butter and jelly, smiling at his enthusiasm.

He gulps down the sandwich I make even before I finish my first bite, and I shake my head in wonderment at this small animal that has taken it's place at my home and heart.

I wonder if I could convince my parents to keep him…

Time passes, and after a quick day of playing with Ritorumon, I eat dinner with my parents, avoiding the question on how my day went and smuggling food to Ritorumon afterwards.

I lay down on the bed, exhausted from the events of the day as Ritorumon curls up at the foot of my bed.

I reach over and stroke him, smiling as he starts purr in his sleep. I think I can get used to this, I think happily as I lie back down and drift into sleep.

I stir, feeling and hearing the bed snap underneath me from a huge weight on it.

I roll off my bed in shock, not fully awake as I stare at Ritorumon, barely hearing the hiss of static coming from my computer in the back ground as my jaw drops…

Ritorumon grows; filling the whole room with it's size and sheer mass. "Ritorumon…?" I whisper with shock and fear.

He snarls in response, sounding a lot more menacing than he did a few hours ago, looking like an overgrown tiger on the prowl. Stretching out like a cat would as he barrels towards my balcony window and shatters it, jumping down several stories as I run towards the window, worried about him.

He lands perfectly on all fours, crouching a bit and I see the pavement cracked underneath him as he charges away at full speed on all four legs.

Worried about him, I grab my swiss army knife from my desk, a gift from my parents during my last birthday, and run out of the apartment, ignoring my parents shouts of worry and anger as I go by.

I need to make sure he's okay….

I run along the street, holding the stitch in my side as I gasp for breath and follow the destruction, in wonder, hoping that Ritorumon isn't a part of all this.

I stop dead in my tracks while running across a bridge, eyes going wide in wonder as I take the scene in front of me.

Ritorumon is growling, facing another creature with all it's fur raised, ears laid back and teeth bared. The other creature that looks like an orange dinosaur as it shoots off a fireball that misses by at least a foot. Other children are watching from the windows and balconies as I run down the stairs to join the battle.

I see a boy, his brown eyes wide and his hair sticking up in all directions and goggles dangling from his neck as he holds protectively to a girl who looks like his sister, and younger by him at least a few years.

Static interrupts my train of thought as I see another egg forming, 1's and zero's in the sky as a huge egg appears, and I can only stare hypnotized as it hatches…

My jaw drops in stunned surprise as a huge bird comes out, looking like a parrot with antennae and the coloring and the beak.

"Sonic Destroyer!" It caws out, sending the attack towards the two titan creatures, scattering them and bringing them on top of us, standing protectively on top of us.

"Roar of Fury!" Comes from above me as a load roar is heard, and I clamp my hands over my ears as it echoes across the steel and concrete buildings as the other kids do the same, making even the bird stop in it's tracks for a second.

"Pepper Breath!" the orange dinosaur says, fire coming out of its mouth and misses the bird by inches.

"Sonic Destroyer!" It screeches out again, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end as I feel the electricity go by, and I shout a warning as the bridge above us collapses, Ritorumon protecting me, and I see the other two kids being protected by the dinosaur as I close my eyes…

And when I open my eyes, it got a lot weirder. A large black creature on all fours is now standing over me, tail lashing back and forth as he lets out a scream like a panther towards the bird. "Ritorumon…?" I ask tentatively, a bit in shock as I look at him.

"I am… Kurohyoumon." He says in a deep rumble. And I nod silently, speechless, as I look over to the dinosaur, grown into an orange and brown dinosaur, a lot bigger than before, and wearing a mask over it's face.

Before I could absorb all of this, however, the battle starts again.

"Panther's Strike!" Kurohyoumon yells, jumping up in the air as a blast of a black ray comes out of his mouth, hitting the bird, even though it doesn't seem affected.

"Nova Blast!" The orange dinosaur yells, hitting the bird also, having no results.

This isn't good… I think, panic and worry setting in.

The bird screeches as it's hit, then grabbing Kurohyoumon by the tail as it's about to land on it and throwing it the way it came.

"KUHYOUMON!" I yell in worry, barely restraining myself from running to its side as the battle continues…

I hear a deafening crash; to look over to see the dinosaur crash to the ground hard, and before either could respond…

"Sonic Destroyer!" The bird screeches in triumph as it hits both of the creatures hard, trying to get up, and they crash to the ground hard, and I can tell they're not going to get up soon...

I rush over, even as I see the boy trying to pull the younger girl away from the dangerous scene, and the bird slowly steps forward to finish them off.

I have to stop it somehow; I have to protect everyone here. I think, pulling out my swiss army knife in a desperate move and pulling out the largest blade and throwing it at the bird…

It squawks in as much surprise as I am as it hits the target, going through its hand. "Get out of here!" I shout to the boy, who's still desperately trying to pull the girl away from the scene, she's sobbing, desperately trying to get to the dinosaur even as I lay my hand on Kurohyoumon and look at the ever so approaching bird…

Then I hear a whistle blast.

I look over in surprise, seeing the boy, in a desperate maneuver, blast the whistle around the girl's neck as hard as he can, and I can hear the echoes all over the city.

"Come on Kurohyoumon, you can do it. Please…" I whisper, begging as I see the bird almost on top of us. "For me, for us." As the whistle stops, and the boy pants for breath.

Two deafening roars ring in my ears for an answer, and I look over to see Kurohyoumon and the dinosaur getting up quickly, snarling as they both attack the bird…

In a blast of colors and lights…

It's gone.

I gasp in relief, slumping down relieved that everything is okay. I start to walk over to the boy and girl, to make sure they're okay as a snarl stops me dead in my tracks.

The two monsters face each other. Both looking ready to attack and destroy each other, and I realize, my horror that this battle has just started.

Kurohyoumon attacks first with a Panthers Strike, only to get burnt, and it screams in pain as the smell of burnt fur fills the air as he retaliates with a deep slash across the dinosaurs shoulder.

It roars in defiance, grabbing Kurohyoumon by the neck and pinning it to the ground as Kurohyoumon struggles to get free.

It's a life or death battle, only one will live. I realize as pure terror hits me, and we're in the middle of it.

"Kurohyoumon!" I yell, blindly running towards him only to be held back by the boy. "Let me go! I can't see him die!" I yell, blinded by tears and worry.

He gently pulls me back to his sobbing sister, as Kurohyoumon breaks free by slashing a deep cut into the dinosaur's side…

And all of a sudden…

Everything goes white as the creatures start to dissolve…

(General POV)

Dawn…

The sun starts to rise, bringing on a new day.

But what kind of day?

Destruction meets the eyes of the waking city. A place called Highton View Terrace demolished as if a bomb went off.

Later, it was said terrorists attacked the place, the bridge blown out, a huge chunk torn out of it, debris scattered everywhere along with cars and other various objects.

Only nine children will fully know what happened tonight, and only one will remember it four years from now.

The children will be told it was nightmares, and scolded if they speak about it again, and so it is forgotten.

Except one, but that is later on.

For now, the sun rises, bringing whatever daze two of the three children were in after the last attack out of it.

The third child stands alone, further up the street, the one that brings light into people's lives, looking as if she just lost her best friend.

In hope, or ignorance, her voice is the only thing that is heard in this usually noisy city. Now dead silent in the aftermath that swept the town.

The words she speaks:

"Greymon! Greymon! Where are you! Don't you want to play horsie with me anymore! Where are you!"

The brother, blinks at her, as if in shock, maybe in disbelief. He still might be denying the events of what happened last night before his eyes, even if his sister will always believe and remember it.

The other girl, older, taller, and maybe a little smarter, stares at the spot of where she saw her digimon the last time. Maybe wondering if she will ever see him again…

Or if it was just a dream.

And as the sun rises…

The rays of a new day catches the glint of a gleaming swiss army knife, the one the older girl owns.

Exactly at the spot where the bird fell.

As the silent city, having no clue what just befallen their city, having no clue that nine children from their city…

Has been chosen to save two worlds, and in such, will change their lives forever…

Awaken.

In the dawn of a new beginning for nine children.

TBC…

A/N: I always hated writing that chapter; it's so hard to write because of the context in it. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh yeah, the digimon that was for the OC will always be in Japanese. You'll find out the rest of the translations later on. Please review.


	4. What Lies Can You Tell To Deceive?

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I didn't post the chapter last week; I had surgery on Wednesday and was really sore all week long, so I apologize (bows). Please review.

Ken: (eating my infamous college stash) Heath is still out… (eats another piece of candy)

(Somewhere else)

Me: (sitting on Stingmon's back) Are we there yet…?

Stingmon: No, we haven't reached there in the last minute you asked. Now… STOP ASKING!

Me: (typing story on laptop) Well… At least we got the DE back before he caused any destruction…

Stingmon: Destroying half of the digiworld is no destruction!

Me: No comment…

DE: (makes a bunch of muffled noises, he's tied head to foot with his whip and his cape stuffed in his mouth)

Stingmon: I can't believe you borrowed a muse from so far away. (grumbles)

Me: I wasn't borrowing… I was taking care of.

Stingmon: You did a hell of a job… Having him loose to take over the digital world.

Me: Um… Maybe we should take the computer highway home, fewer complaints.

DE: (makes a lot more muffled noises, sounding like curses and threats)

Me: (not understanding a word) Do what he says, people! Please review!

(General POV)

Four guardians convene in their own dimensional space, once again, to talk about the events that have transpired over the night in the dimension called Earth.

"So… It is done." Ebowumon says, a sigh escaping from him, maybe of relief. No one seems to see it or comment on it.

"Yes…" Azulongmon says, anger brimming his voice. "We were lucky there were no fatalities from it. I still don't understand why-"

"Because if you want these… Humans…" Zhuqiaomon spits out the word, "to protect the digital world. Sacrifices need to be made to ensure that we get the ones that you oh so wish for."

Baihumon glares daggers at Zhuqiaomon. "That is not why we did it, and you know it." He rumbles quietly, an edge in his voice. "We did it so the humans who were picked would be an easy choice. Now, we have to decide who the fifth guardian is."

"I don't even understand why we need these… Humans… To protect the two worlds, anyway. They have done well themselves all these years, why interfere now…?" Zhuqiaomon stretches his wings, in exasperation. "We can take care of ourselves without human interference."

"Look where it has gotten us, Zhuqiaomon." Azulongmon retorts. "Lower your ego a few minutes and think about it. We need humans to protect both worlds from destruction before it gets any worse."

Zhuqiaomon's temper flares, as he stretches out as big as he can. "Don't push me, Azulongmon." He hisses dangerously… "Your love of humans will be the end of you."

"Enough, both of you." Ebowumon says, trying to stop the arguing before it turns into a full-scale battle. "Both of you have a good point, but humans have helped us in the past more than hindered us. We will have humans to help us, and soon. As for the fifth guardian, he/she shall be chosen now."

"I'll show you that we don't need humans." Zhuqiaomon says defiantly, "then we won't have to use them." He takes off, out of the dimensional portal to the digiworld.

There's a moment of shocked silence after he leaves.

"There's no way we can prevent his thoughts and reasoning." Baihumon says, "but don't keep on pushing his temper, Azulongmon. It'll get you into trouble. He has the right to have his opinions, no matter what they are. As you are yours."

"I apologize, but we did the right thing on pulling those digimon back into the digital world before those kids were killed." Azulongmon says, "I just can't seem to believe that he thinks humans are the scum of the universe that should be killed instead of helping us, no matter what the circumstances are."

"You can't change him," Ebowumon points out. "That's something that will probably never change with him. He can't stop the decision of three guardians of having the humans come and save both worlds."

"I hope you're right… But I have a feeling that someday his hatred towards humans will bring us too far towards ruin…" Azulongmon trails off, and the subject is dropped.

Zhuqiaomon flies over the digital world, incensed about the results of the so-called meeting of the gods. "I'll tell them a thing or two. We don't need humans to help with a situation when digimon can suffice." He mutters to himself, turning a blind eye to the destruction that lies below him, finally perching on a crevice to look at the digital world from a perch. "Humans can't be trusted, they'll cause more destruction to the world then these digimon have. We can take care of ourselves."

"Then why don't you show them…?" A smooth, but creepy voice asks to the god from the right of where Zhuqiaomon is perched. The figure steps forward, revealing Myotismon in all deadly and powerful glory.

"Why should I listen to you? You're a minion of the dark masters, trust shouldn't come from one of the gods." Zhuqiaomon hisses, getting ready for a powerful attack.

Myotismon snorts, flipping his cape behind his shoulders and smiling, showing his deadly fangs in a fatal smirk. "Please… Don't make me laugh. Your powers are useless here because of the powers of darkness that is in the digital world, and you know that as well as I do. I'm here for a… Proposition, if you will."

Zhuqiaomon warily looks at him, studying him carefully. "And why would I be interested…?"

"Because… It could convince the rest of the guardians that humans don't need to save the digital world." Myotismon pauses, allowing the words to sink in as Zhuqiaomon tilts his head sideways, now having his full attention on Myotismon, his eyes anticipating. "What if this… Fifth guardian…? You call them…? For… Humans?" He spits out the word, showing as much resentment to the term as Zhuqiaomon, playing him like a pawn in a game of chess.

"Yes…" Zhuqiaomon says testily, but interested all the same. "Humans don't need to help us, we can defeat them all their own. It's the blindness of the other guardians that will bring us to ruin. But what is your point…?" He says, with an edge in his voice.

"Easy, friend." He says calmly, trying to sooth the hot temper of the god. "I have a proposition that will benefit both of us."

"And what exactly is that…?" Zhuqiaomon says, no longer having an edge in his voice, being replaced with interest.

"Well…" Myotismon says, drawing the word out carefully, thinking that he's now at check, all he has to do is move the right piece for checkmate. "What if this… Fifth Guardian, dreadful name, by the way, why you give such a title to a human is beyond me. To me, I will raise him/her, but…" He raises his hand to stop Zhuqiaomon's obvious protest. "To betray the other digidestined. This will show the other guardians that humans cannot be trusted, right…? And that's what you want, right?"

"… Yes…" Zhuqiaomon says, stretching his wings out. "It sounds… Promising, we don't need these humans to save this world, and that will convince them. But I can't tell them that, and…" He adds, thinking for a moment, "What is the benefit for you?"

"Simple… Humans won't kill the dark masters and their minions. How humiliating it would be to say to other digimon that you were so weak that humans could defeat us, even with digimon." Myotismon says smoothly, and he can tell that he's got Zhuqiaomon.

"The other guardians will never approve it." Zhuqiaomon says, disappointed that with the flaw it would never work.

"Well… They don't want the betrayal of the fifth guardian to happen after we are defeated, which would probably never happen, but if it did… They don't want the same thing that happened to the second guardian to happen to this one, right?" Myotismon points out, and at Zhuqiaomon's nod, he continues. "So tell them that the… Human needs to live in the digital world until the other digidestined appear, showing the person why this world needs to be saved and protected."

Zhuqiaomon nods, realizing that this will probably work. "There's plenty of digimon here that can protect a… Human. That won't need that much convincing. I will give you the child after it appears in this world. It sounds like it would work. I thank you for the idea." Zhuqiaomon does a slight bow, and takes flight again, heading towards the portal to bring him back to the god's domain.

Myotismon chuckles, a demented grin coming onto his face as soon as Zhuqiaomon is gone. "Checkmate…" He whispers, going off to tell Piedmon of the events.

TBC…

A/N: I tried my best…. Please review!


	5. The Deception of the Gods

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 4

A/N: Please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Ken: (takes a sip of soda) Heath isn't back yet… I'm sure they're fine.

(Somewhere else)

Me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST?

Stingmon: Well… Er…

DE: (makes a snide, muffled comment, still bound and gagged with his whip and cape)

Me: No one asked you. And again… HOW did we get lost?

Stingmon: Well… I haven't been there in two years.

Me: … True…. Next time, I'm bringing a map… And review everyone!

(General POV)

Zhuqiaomon flies through the portal, bringing him to the limbo of the two worlds, the place where the gods and their meeting place.

"Good to have you back." Azulongmon says dryly, not going any further because of the other guardian's warnings.

Baihumon ignores Azulongmon's statement, focusing instead of the decision of the guardian's decision. "Have you decided…?" He queries, giving a piercing glance at Zhuqiaomon.

"Yes…" Zhuqiaomon says, stretching his wings into an avian bow of maybe defeat or agreement, no one knows. "I saw the damage to the digital world."

"And…?" Ebonwumon prompts, expecting an answer from the reluctant guardian.

"I think it's a good idea to let… Children…" He says, trying to keep his composure for his reasoning and saying of his plan so it won't be blown. "Be allowed to protect this world, goodness knows that we need to have the world protected. It would help us a great deal."

"And what has changed your mind…?" Azulongmon asks, not trusting the fiery guardian who hates humans enough to be convinced. "Why the sudden change of heart…?"

"I took a look at the digital world, didn't I?" Zhuqiaomon protests, sounding hurt. "I'm a guardian too, my vote matters, and I decide to change mine. You need more trust, Azulongmon."

Azulongmon opens his mouth for a retort, but Baihumon overrides him. "Good," he rumbles. "Now that is settled, we need to decide on the guardian."

"I have a suggestion…" Zhuqiaomon presses on, hoping to take this chance while he's on the rest of the guardian's good sides for them to agree

"Well… What is the idea?" Ebonwumon asks, sounding genuinely interested now that the fighting has stopped.

"I suggest we bring this new guardian to the digital world. We can show this guardian why this world needs to be protected, even if it means to be away from his/her family for a while." Zhuqiaomon says, and it suddenly feels like the dimension has gone up about ten degrees.

"You know, for someone who seems to have changed his mind, you still seem eager to kill a human." Azulongmon says, starting the argument with a stinging statement that brings even more tension in the dimension.

Baihumon gives him a warning look, stopping the guardian from continuing before another conflict begins between the two. "Why do you suggest that…? Wouldn't it not only be dangerous to the guardian, but also to the powers of darkness she is exposed to?" He protests in a calm voice, cooling the atmosphere a bit.

"… Yes…" Zhuqiaomon says, dragging the word out slowly, trying to sound like he's thinking about it. "But, it could stop another betrayal. There are more than enough digimon here to protect her, and she will be then willing to protect this world and the real world because she wants to, not because she is forced to."

"He has a point," Ebonwumon says, nodding both of his heads. "I think that Zhuqiaomon should be trusted with his idea. I should also point out that if Zhuqiaomon agrees that the digital world needs to be saved by humans, the situation is direr than it was previously thought. For this, I agree with his idea that the human should live in the digital world so there wouldn't be any betrayal, or less of a chance of it."

"Agreed," Baihumon rumbles, relief in his voice that the conflict is over. "Now the decision on this new guardian."

Azulongmon is silent, fuming. He knows he can't say anything; he is outvoted and will get in trouble for no purpose at all. But he fears the future of both worlds if such rash and blind decisions are made this way.

Elsewhere, another meeting occurs…

The meeting of the complete opposite of the guardian's purpose.

Instead of protecting the worlds, their purpose is to destroy it, and/or rule both worlds.

There are five of them gathered, four being some of the most powerful digimon in both worlds…

Puppetmon

MetalSeadramon

Machinedramon

And the most feared of all…

Piedmon.

"You have news…?" Piedmon's maniacal voice echoes through his mansion, making him look even more powerful than before. Being driven insane by the powers of darkness and the powers of the now banished fifth guardian does that to you.

"Yes, my lord," the fifth occupant, Myotismon, bows to his masters. "The fifth guardian has been chosen, he/she will be with me within a day. I will have him/her on our side by the end of that day."

"Are you sure it can work…?" Puppetmon's child-like voice asks, but serious as he eyes the vampire.

"Yes, nothing has broken this technique before. There is no problems with what will happen, and he/she won't be harmed in any way." Myotismon continues, ending any fears or concerns about this project.

"Good," Piedmon says, a note of satisfaction in his voice. "Good work Myotismon, this… Project is now in your hands. Do not fail me, or you will regret it."

Myotismon nods, bowing and leaving as the meeting of the masters of the digiworld is adjourned.

A flash of light greets one child in the middle of the night, jolting him/her awake.

Only a few days have passed since the Highton View Terrace incident…

But so many decisions have been made during them.

A middle-aged man, with brown hair that is spiky and in a ponytail wearing a jedi-like robe appears in the bedroom.

The child opens his/her mouth to scream, to warn his/her parents even as the guy grabs the chosen child around the waist, clamping a hand over his/her mouth as they struggle.

He grabs a cloth, soaked in chloroform to calm the child, even as he/she struggles more desperately, as if knowing what fate they have…

The child then goes limp at the first breath of the chloroform, and doesn't resist as the servant to the gods opens the portal to the digital world.

Where a fate even unknown to the gods awaits.

Except one…

The blind leading the blind falls into a ditch.

They just fell into one.

Scant hours later, the child, still in a chloroform-induced sleep, doesn't resist even as Zhuqiaomon hands him/her over to one of the most powerful and deadly digimon in the world…

Myotismon.

Now, the hands of fate are handed to that child, as the powers of the guardians are almost fully drained to the powers of the darkness. As they rage helplessly, Zhuqiaomon, in his blind faith, thinks that he did the right thing…

As the clock slowly turns for four years…

And fate rests it's hand on the child lead into darkness.

TBC…

A/N: Please review.


	6. The Lies You Can Tell To Deceive

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 5

A/N: Please review, please!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Ken: eating the last bits of candy Heath is still gone. I'm starting to worry.

(Somewhere else)

Me: (sitting on the doorstep of Ken's Luver's house) I can't believe she's gone for a while.

DE: (makes a bunch of muffled noises like: "I told you so.")

Me: (kicks him, not really in the mood to tell him to shut up)

Wormmon: I'm hungry.

Me: (sighs and gives him some food that's left) I hope she comes soon.

Wormmon: Can I go to the sugar factories while we're waiting?

Me: No.

Wormmon: You still don't trust me from that incident two years ago, don't you…?

Me: Nope… I know you won't change. Review everyone, please?

Wormmon: (sneaks off)

(General POV)

Four years pass since the kidnapping of the Fifth Guardian.

The family grieves, mourning the loss of their child. They search for two years, finding nothing as the police call off the search. But the family never gave up, they still look and pray that the child is still alive, grieving in secret.

The other children grow up, living normal lives, never remembering what happened that had made them chosen children four years ago, except one.

Seven of the children go to the digital world, fearful, but quickly learning how to survive. They grow attached to their partners, trusting them with their lives as their own lives are changed.

They slowly start to change as the world is changed, and they travel to another server, searching for crests and finding them as they battle desperate battles.

Their eyes turn to the next one, seeing that they need to save this world.

As this happens, the spoken digimon plots against them, planning a deadly plot that would catch them off-guard.

Something the digidestined would never suspect. Out of all the plans of the dark masters, this would be the most deadly and biggest mind game ever seen.

As this is plotted…

A lone girl watches through the window of the activity outside.

(? POV)

A soft breeze ripples through the trees, brushing through my hair softly as I lean against the window, looking out across the forest.

A digimon flies by, and I watch him. Assuming he's one of Myotismon's servants because of the area, and the only digimon that is bold to be around is his servants.

I snort at the ridiculous notion at the thought of these digimon were dangerous.

They protect and keep order to the digiworld. They run and protect the world, keeping order to the world. Being guardians to the world that no one protects, even with their names sounding an evil force…

The Dark Masters.

They even took me in when no one else would.

I close my eyes, trying to forget the painful memories of my parent's death.

The terrible car crash that took their lives, the events afterwards, and Myotismon being the only one who comforted and took me in, he was the only one who would. He was the only one who would take me away from that orphanage where no one cared about me or my grief.

I owe him my life, for him saving me from what my life was like.

I will protect him to my last dying breath. No matter what happens, no matter who stands in my way.

That is my promise.

Demidevimon comes flying in, and I ignore the flying hairball until he speaks. "Hey… Um… The boss wants to see you."

I walk out, purposely ignoring him as I walk out of my room. I slowly walk through the castle, looking at the bleak walls that are my castle. I reach there pretty quickly, bowing lowly to my father as he reaches towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hello child," He says warmly, resting his chin on the top of my head. I close my eyes in his warmth, trusting him completely as his fangs rest against my head as he kisses the top of it.

"Hey dad," I say warmly, pulling away and studying him carefully, taking the look of concern on his face. "What's wrong…? Is someone trying to attack the digiworld again? Anything I can do to help?" I ask, looking at him eagerly, willing to help in any way possible.

"Yes," he replies, studying me carefully. "If you could be up to it, I think that you can help." At my nod, he continues: "There are these… Humans called digidestined. They are planning on destroying the digital world, and all the goodness we represent, including us."

My eyes narrow in anger, hands clenching in fists at the thought of the destruction of the digital world. "How can I help?"

"You can spy for me, acting like a digidestined for a while, telling me everything that they will do. It will be dangerous, but you are the only one who can do it. Are you willing to do so?" At my nod, he offered me a square box with a little screen in the front. "Here is something that will confirm you are a digidestined. This will also help you." He says, putting a necklace with a oval shaped tag in the middle, a symbol in the middle. "This is a crest, this will represent that you are a digidestined."

I nod, stowing away the important information as I give him one more hug.

"Finally, to prove you're a digidestined, you need a digimon by your side." He smiles as I make a face, knowing that I hate having a babysitter. I haven't had one since I was ten years old. "I know that you haven't had someone with you since you were ten, but you need to convince them. Here's the digimon," he waves his arm as a bunch of Bakemon carry in a struggling, desperate digimon. "Good luck, and take care."

I hug him one more time, heading towards the entrance of the castle, stepping outside as the digimon that is my babysitter follows me.

I'm going to find these digidestined…

Then I'm going to kill them.

TBC…

A/N: I know this is short, but it's important. Please review.


	7. Flashbacks and Pain

The Fifth Guardian: Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to know I still have a fanbase, keep the reviews coming, please. Oh yeah, this stars Ken's Luver, for the muse part.

Disclaimer: Do you really want to know…?

Me: (drags the DE in by the hair into Ken's Luver's house) Hello…

Ken's Luver: Hey… Thanks for bringing him back, even though I'm not writing right now.

Me: No problem. (lets go of the DE's hair and drops him on the floor, he's still tied up) I suggest you keep him like that for a while.

Ken's Luver: lol… Okay.

Me: Can I borrow your computer…? My ride kinda disappeared.

Ken's Luver: Sure…

Me: Thanks… (goes to computer and pokes it, gets sucked in)

(Back at Heath's house)

Me: (crashes onto the ground, looks around to see no one there) Hello…? (finds a note and picks it up, reads it) Oh no…

Note:

_Dear Heath,_

_After eating your college stash, I became the Sugar Emperor. I'M GOING TO RULE ALL THE SUGAR IN THE WORLD! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway… Stingmon has come back from eating all the sugar in the sugar factories in South Africa. He's going to help me RULE ALL THE SUGAR IN THE WORLD! HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway… Take care! _

_Signed,_

_The Sugar Emperor_

Me: Dear Lord… I guess it could be worse, everyone watch your sugar! And review!

I walk through the woods, a soft breeze rippling through my hair, ignoring the digimon that is walking next to me.

I've lived in this world for four years. I know this place like the back of my hand; I still don't know why I need a babysitter. I think, glaring in annoyance at this pest that Myotismon insists that I need.

I have to listen to him, though. It's the least I can do after what happened to my parents…

I close my eyes in pain and sorrow, feeling the onset of tears as I remember that fateful day…

The last day with my parents.

**Flashback**

_I looked out on the terrace, watching the traffic slowly going by miles below me. The repair crews scuttling around like insects, trying to repair the damage the destroyed bridge that was caused by a terrorist attack only days ago._

_Fear and paranoia fill the streets from such an attack. And many families are moving from the destruction, hoping that if another attack happens, it won't involve them…_

_Nor any deaths. _

_I hear my parents breathe sighs of relief every time a new news update appears, saying there's no deaths yet in the attacks. But there are other fears, especially the fact that no one knows what caused such an attack, and who is responsible for such an attack..._

_Hence the reason why we're moving tomorrow._

_It might be sudden, but the fear and paranoia that hangs over the terrace is like a cloud. With that, no one wants to stay._

_No one trusts that their children are safe. _

_I turned my back from the city, heading inside as the door slams, my parents calling me from the hallway as they return home from work. I ran out and greeted them, hugging them warmly as my dad ruffled my hair affectionately and my mom kissed my head._

"_Want to go out for a drive...? This will be the last time we probably will be able to go out for a drive in this area." My dad suggested, studying me carefully, wondering again how I feel about this move._

_I nodded happily, loving the car rides that I and my family go on where we just enjoy being together._

_The road slowly went by, my parents in the front discussing the implications of the move and the new apartment we're moving into. I could tell they're trying their best to cheer me up about the move, and I appreciated their efforts._

I don't really remember what happened next, but the medics filled me in with the forgotten details.

_A drunk driver turned into our lane, almost crashing into us as we swerved abruptly to avoid him. The car skidded, totally out of control as it hits the guard rail and flipped over several times as it hits the bottom of a ditch._

_Both of my parents, not wearing seatbelts, died instantly. _

_I remembered waking up in the hospital, with a cast around my right arm. They said it was broken in two places, and I had a concussion. They also said I was lucky to be alive. _

_The doctor avoided my eyes as he said that, and a feeling of dread rose up through my chest, my heart thumping painfully. _

"_What about my parents…?" I asked hoarsely, having problems talking after being unconscious for such a long time._

_The doctor avoided my eyes, and the sense of dread rose. "I think you need to heal first." He said gently, even as I glared at him, fear overriding any other emotion I had. _

"_Please, tell me. What happened to my parents…?" I begged, eyes feeling with tears of fear and confusion._

_Why won't they tell me?_

_The doctor hesitated one more moment, then said: "Your parents weren't wearing seat belts when the accident happened, they both died instantly on the crash site. There was nothing to do that could have saved them." He paused, seeing tears streaming down my face in grief and agony. He pulled me into a hug, whispering the words: "I'm sorry."_

_The days flew by, all of it blur as I lay in the hospital bed, in a near cationic state of grief. The cold, cruel hospital walls seem to emphasize my loneliness, as I lay there alone._

_After hours of painful surgery to set the bones in my arm, I was released to even a crueler world. _

_A world where no one cares about your past…_

_Or your grief. _

_I was sent to orphanage after orphanage, finally declared unadoptable by the country. Every family found me too hard to deal with, my pain and raw anger for the turn in my life causing me to lash out onto others. So I was shuttled back and forth between orphanages and families._

_Never having a place to call home._

_Not until Myotismon came._

_He came in the middle of the night, through a place that the terrorists only six months ago destroyed._

_The place where I lost my family…_

_Highton View Terrace._

_He came to my window, me alone in a room where my roommate only got adopted a few days ago, being alone. _

_I opened my eyes, seeing a nightmare towering over me. I slowly backed away from fear as he smiled at me for the first time, revealing his deadly fangs._

"_Hello, child," he said kindly, looking at me with warmth as I nearly wet the bed out of fear. _

"_W-Wh-Who are you…?" I stammered out of pure terror, backing away as far as I could away from him._

"_I'm Myotismon, a digimon." He said, and then raised his hand, stopping my question. It was if he could read my mind. "I know you don't understand what you're talking about. But I can tell you about them, and offer you a home and family. That's if, you want to accept it. I know your parent's death was painful, and I can't replace them, but at least I can try to give you a family you deserve."_

"_How can I trust you…? I don't even know you…? And, you're a…?" I trailed off, afraid of what would happen if I finished the sentence._

_He put an arm around me gently, pulling me close, even when I tried to pull away. "You can trust me; I would never hurt anyone who I cared about."_

_I nodded, sinking into his arms gratefully as I began to trust him, exhaustion settling in after not sleeping well for six months. He gently picked me up in his arms as I nod off to a deep sleep…_

**End Flashback**

Tears of anguish stream down my eyes, the raw pain of those painful memories still fresh as if it was yesterday.

"Are you okay?" The digimon walking next to me as if there's a string attached asks, and I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I'm fine, let's go." I snap, heading further into the woods, away from my painful memories as I shove them aside and focus on the task ahead.

I hear yelling up ahead, and spot a bunch of kids with assorted digimon in the middle of a clearing, arguing about something.

These kids are supposed to destroy the world…?

I snort at the stupidity at the notion. But decide to not underestimate them as I step in the clearing, leaning against a tree, waiting for them to realize I am here.

"Guys… My computer is picking up a human life form about 15 feet from us." A red-haired boy says, eyes glued to the laptop after five minutes of me standing here, watching them.

"About time you notice me." I comment dryly, still leaning against the tree as all of them turn and look at me.

All the digidestined turn and stare at me, all with varying levels of suspicion on their faces as I study them back just a carefully.

"And you are…?" The blond-haired, green shirt wearing boy asks, looking me up and down as I walk forward, the digimon following me.

I smile coldly, trying to hide it as I bow slightly. "My name is Sara."

TBC…

A/N: Please review.


	8. Heading for the Fall

The Fifth Guardian: Rewritten: Chapter 7

A/N: Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except the Sugar Emperor, who's MIA, by the way.

Me: (looking for sugar) Nothing, damnit…

(You don't want to know)

Sugar Emperor: HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL RULE ALL THE SUGAR IN THE WORLD!

Stingmon: SUGAR! SUGAR! WE NEED SUGAR!

(Back at Heath's house)

Me: I'm sure they're fine, review everyone!

(Sara's POV)

I stand there, my hands on my hips as the group takes in my black pants and light blue shirt. I take the moment to study them in return, taking each one in slowly, taking note of them and their digimon.

Yep…

A definite miracle that they got this far.

"Hi! I'm Tai!" A boy with the goggles says, and I nod slightly in acknowledgement as he introduces the others, taking mental notes on all of them as I listen to their introductions.

"I'm Sara, and this is…" I gesture vaguely at the digimon next to me, realizing I never got his name.

"I am Ritorumon! It means tiger!" He says, surprisingly enthusiastic now, and I just stare at him weirdly, but then notice the digidestined staring at me and mentally I kick myself, realizing I'm blowing it.

"Anyway, I'm glad to find some humans here. It's been kind of lonely and hostile here by me with Ritorumon. All the digimon here have been so hostile all around here." I shift my weight, acting uncomfortable at their stares. "I'm happy to have found you guys. Gennai told me how to find you." I say, thanking Myotismon in my mind for his helpful information before I left.

"And how did you exactly get to the digital world?" The boy, Matt if I'm correct, asks suspiciously.

I look at him coolly, impressed that he doesn't react to the glare I give him as I make another mental note. "I was walking on the beach about a month ago, and this device." I say, unclipping the device Myotismon gave me from my belt and showed them. "Fell out of the sky, I picked it up and blacked out. I ended up with Ritorumon next to me and have been wandering and avoiding fights ever since."

The others nod, seeming to accept my answer as I relax a little. Not noticing Matt still watching me suspiciously from the side as we head towards the woods, going towards what I'm guessing is either Myotismon's castle or this Gennai's house.

It doesn't seem a reason to go any other way. If they're going to Gennai's house, that's fine, they'll get to live a little longer.

But if they're going to Myotismon's…

I smile coldly, waiting for their blood on my hands for trying to kill the goodness in the digital world.

They won't have long to live.

I sit on the ground, stirring the fire with a stick. I'm glad that the digidestined allowed me to do the first watch as they get to sleep.

I snort at the absurdity of this group. They can't make it one day without whining, why are they such a threat to the group? They will never be able to defeat the Dark Masters the way they're going.

I hear a slight rustling from the bushes nearby, and I curse silently at the stupidity of Demidevimon for getting so close to the campsite.

_He's going to be the death of us all, I swear_. I think, looking at Ritorumon with a silent message to stay here so it would look like I was just getting a drink of water as I get up and dust myself off, heading towards the rustling bushes.

Time to tell Myotismon what's going on with these so-called digidestined.

The next day passes slowly, with attacks happening once in a while. The digidestined are shocked by the amount of attacks as I try to hide my smirk of triumph.

_Just wait, digidestined, you are getting closer to your downfall every time you try to cross paths with us._ I think, barely suppressing a sneer of triumph as the exhausted digidestined reach the place they call Gennai's house.

Not even noticing Matt's suspicious eyes watching me, every move I make as if looking for a mistake and the reason behind all these attacks.

I tiredly sit down, not really listening to the conversation going on around me as I pick at the wood at the table.

Until the murmers from the others about another digidestined reach my ears.

I look up, the table forgotten as I listen interested, about this new digidestined.

_Seems like she's on Earth_, I think musingly after the conversation dies down for the night and the others stretch out on their respective blankets on the floor, me doing the same. I need to tell Myotismon so he can stay a step ahead of these digidestined even if they reach Earth.

I listen to the boy named Izzy talking to Gennai about mindless things that makes me roll my eyes.

_Like attracts to like, I guess._ I think, rolling over and pulling the blanket closer to me as I try to tune out the mind-numbing conversation.

Finally they go to sleep, and I wait another good fifteen minutes before getting up and sneaking out of the house.

"Finally…" I say with a relieved sigh, stretching to get all the stiffness out of my joints and looking at the sky.

_I hate sleeping on the ground._ I think, making a face in irritation at the fact that all these kids sleep that way every night as I run a hand through my dark brown hair, it being a mess after sleeping on it on the ground yesterday, trying to smooth it back into it's curly state and out of my hazel eyes.

The rustle of bushes interrupts my train of thought as I roll my eyes in frustration. "Honestly… Can you be a little quieter if you're going to be the messenger? You're going to be the death of us all." I snap, turning around to glare at Demidevimon as he comes out of the bushes, panting with the effort.

"Sorry… These bushes are hard to get through." He apologizes, and I get this sudden urge to throttle him.

"Useless…" I mutter angrily before giving the info about the eighth child, watching him leave much more quietly then he came.

_The digidestined won't know what will hit them when they go to the castle tomorrow. _I think, smirking evilly at the mere thought of it.

This will surely guarantee their deaths.

TBC…

A/N: Please review.


	9. Race To Victory or Death

The Fifth Guardian Rewritten: Chapter 8

A/N: Eh, was watching the old Digimon episodes with some ideas on season 2 when I stumbled on this story again. I know, it's been five years. Bring it on, flamers. In other news, I finally decided to recreate Ritoroumon. Kudos to my friend Vaughn for helping me recreate this whole idea and story.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Heath: *sits there, munching cookie* Yeah, I'm back, with a Bachelor's degree, too.

Ken: *strolls in, finally normal, Leafmon in hands* Dear God, you haven't written about us in FIVE FRIGGING YEARS?

Heath: What…? What do you expect when the muses go off to rule all the sugar in the world for five years? Sheesh… Give me a break here.

Ken: *under breath* Lazy…

Heath: *whaps him over the head* Shut it! I finally have a good feeling what I want to do to make this story progress, too.

Leafmon: *hops onto desk to look at work* OOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Interesting! I can't wait for the part where T-

Heath: DON'T SAY IT! Read and Review, everyone!

(Sara's POV)

My footsteps push me faster up the mountain, ignoring the others as they pant and groan behind me. Worry pushes me faster, ignoring the stitch in my side, ignoring Ritorumon as he pants, exhausted. I didn't plan this…

I didn't plan of two of their digimon to go ahead and destroy the carefully laid plans already by finding a way to get them in without using a door. I curse silently my stupidity, knowing it the time my dad, Myotismon was counting on me to buy those precious moments during a fight were gone because these blasted idiots outthought me in one simple move.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A voice yells behind me, and I whirl around, an angry retort instinctively on my lips. I barely manage to clamp the retort down when self-preservation kicks in that I'm no longer in Myotismon's castle and have to act nice to these damned people.

"Slow down! Can't you see your Digimon is exhausted? Look at him!" Matt yells, pointing to the useless companion that I'm forced to have on this mission. I carelessly look at him, plastering on a face of concern over a sneer.

If Myotismon really wanted to help me, he would've given me a more useful digimon. I hold back a huff of frustration, shoving it aside as Sora offers Ritorumon water, it panting, and sides heaving as it collapses on the ground.

"You need to slow down; we can't help the ninth child if our digimon are too tired to digivolve." Sora points out, gently helping Ritorumon to his feet. "We're all worried about what will happen to the ninth digidestined, too."

I let out a huff in frustration, picking up Ritorumon, feeling everyone's eyes on me as I do so. The digimon nudges gently into my chest, my hand automatically going out to pet him. Maybe he isn't so bad, after all. Only if I didn't have to be with these people, I think, looking at the others. Trying to destroy the only family and goodness in this world.

I finally look down at him, eyes taking him in for the first time. The white coat is the first thing that sticks out for me. The light blue stripes barely show, running lines down his ribs and stomach. His blue eyes blink at me, the whip-like tail wrapping around my arm for security as we walk up the rocky trail. A silver collar hides some tufts of extra fur, maybe a mane growing? I wonder, seeing a bracelet of black around his front right ankle, him fitting easily in my arms the size of a small housecat. Overall, pretty cute, I smile, rubbing his head more. Enjoying the feel of the fur under my fingers, maybe Myotismon would let me keep him after this.

"Come on, we should get going!" Tai says, running ahead. "We're nearly there now!" He says encouragingly, climbing to the top. "Not much longer!"

"I hope so, all this damp is getting to my hair." Mimi whines, and I roll my eyes again at all the mindless, aggravating, head-ache inducing whining these people do. At least Myotismon's soldiers don't complain. The sooner these "chosen" children are out of the way, the better, it's better to save them now than to have it happen with the Dark Masters. I think, reaching up to where Tai is.

I walk with T.K. and Matt, him insisting that I come along with them. I know he's watching me, but it won't matter. It'll still be a long time before they realize who I really am. I was hoping to visit Myotismon when we split up, but it'd probably take too much time and raise too many questions anyway. I think, fingers sliding over the stone wall, absently listening to the other two while lost in thought. The digital world is so balanced right now, there's nothing wrong with it at all. The conflicts that are happening happen in the real world, too. Myotismon and the others have worked so hard to keep it this way. Now they want to destroy it for their own gain and greed.

I shove my hands into my pockets, blinking in surprise when they figure out the maze Myotismon set up to delay them even more.

Maybe they are a threat to the Dark Masters. I think grudgingly, impressed as we all meet on the bridge. He estimated it'd take them several hours when it only took them two. Despite all their flaws, they seem to actually have something in them that makes them a threat.

"Are we there yet? All this gloom is getting on my nerves." Joe complains, straightening his glasses. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Okay, maybe these guys are just hopeless and there's nothing to worry about.

A distant roar pulls me out of my thoughts. My eyes going over to the noises across the bridge to another one as several digimon march by, heading to where I'm guessing the portal is. We quickly follow, seeing Myotismon heading in his carriage towards the opening gate. I fight back a grin, knowing anything else right now; he made it to the real world to stop these children dead in their tracks.

A small army of mostly rookies and champions block the way that Myotismon just went through. And I just barely restrain myself from banging my head against a wall. This is what they built up to my warning? Why did I even bother?

My fingers twitch under Ritorumon's body, thinking of ways to blast that forever damned ball shaped rat with wings dead when a screech makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I look up, eyes widening in surprise as Dokugumon come flying down from the ceiling, The parasites raining down, hundreds of them.

Wow… That rat can do something right sometimes.

A surprised cry rang from the digidestine's digimon as Gatomon attacks, waking up the Devidramon that is surrounding the room. The children stumble back, their shouts mixing with their digimon's as they go to Ultimate. I pull Ritorumon closer as he struggles to get free, knowing that he'd be slaughtered within minutes if he even tried to go against them.

I run to keep up with the digidestined, panting as I try to hold back Ritorumon and run full speed towards the gates. Patamon's announcement that we're trapped in this place now gives me no reservations on going through the gate, digidestined or not.

The roars from the digimon of agony and anger echo through the place. A hand comes sailing down, and I realize with a jolt that it's headed right towards me; one of my dad's own is now attacking me. My mind reels, not thinking about moving until someone grabs me from the side and shoves me roughly out of the way, the hand landing mere seconds afterwards where I was standing, causing me to stagger and nearly fall as the ground shakes heavily from the impact.

I look over to whoever saved me. "Th-Thanks…" I stammer, shaky from the close call and the fact that I was nearly killed by an ally. Matt gives me a steadying hand, ignoring everything else as he shoves me faster to the gate, the Dokugomon finally backing off as Tai and Sora dive through the gate, the rest quickly following as I close my eyes and jump through, hoping against hope that we land somewhere else other than where Myotismon is…

TBC…

A/N: I altered Sara's personality, reading back at it, I didn't like how she was heading with the personality. Feedback is always greatly appreciated, so please read and review.


End file.
